(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for processing the surface of a workpiece, and more particularly, to an apparatus for processing the surface of a workpiece which processes the surface of a cylindrical member.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Drugs may be injected into a human body using fine needles so that the drugs are efficiently absorbed into the body. Further, examination equipment is mounted at the end of a needle-like cylindrical member and injected into the body in order to conduct a physical checkup.
In the course of injecting a fine needle or the like into a human body, ultrasonic instrument may be used to check and adjust the position of the needle.
However, such fine needles are often not shown on the ultrasonic instrument because they are so tiny, often making it difficult to accurately inject these needles into the human body.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.